


AU oneshots

by 1anioh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kink, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex Toys, Tags to be updated as we go, boys in panties, random pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1anioh/pseuds/1anioh
Summary: Hard smut, light smut, implied smut. A bunch'a oneshots with a variety of pairings.





	AU oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Steve/Bruce/Tony

“I want you two to fuck me.”

No response. Steve chuckled; well no response to him anyways. He stretched back on his love-seat, kicking his legs out while studying his two favorite scientists who were currently in a ‘science-mode-bubble’ and not listening to anything outside of themselves.

The latest round of super villains seemed to be favoring bio laser beams and Tony had insisted on tearing apart every gun they came across. And because Banner was as giant a math nerd as Tony he’d been quick to join in.

Currently Bruce was scribbling notes, looking adorably rumpled in his wrinkled lab coat and a frown. Tony was cheerfully tearing bits of metal off of a larger bit of metal and arguing with Bruce about proper laser building procedures.

Steve tilted his head to the side, licking his lips. “It could be my Christmas present. Tony could fuck my mouth and Bruce could take my ass. I’m good with my mouth, could swallow every drop you pumped into me. Could fuck my throat.” He continued thoughtfully. “Cut off my air till I was a crying slobbery mess and begging for more. Great thing about the serum is I can hold my breath for a good long while.”

He brushed a piece of lint off of his chair, pausing to listen to Bruce rattle of some equation relevant to what they were doing.

“And Bruce could use those lovely long and thick fingers of his to open me up while I suck on Tony’s cock. As patient as you are I bet you could stretch me out enough to take four fingers before you’d need to sink your dick into me.” Steve gave a wistful sigh. “Or I could prep myself before hand, wear a plug and keep myself loose and wet until you're ready for me.”

His dick was hard and he could tell he was starting to leak precum onto his stomach where his dick lay trapped under the band of his sweatpants. “I know you worry about the Hulk Bruce. But I heal pretty quickly, and honestly the thought of you pounding into me, bruising my hips with your grip and enjoying yourself enough to lose control.” Steve groaned quietly as the images filled his head.

“Hulk’s bigger than anything else I’ve taken but I could handle it. And the burn and stretch of you changing into him while inside of me and then him slamming into me until _he_ loses control and fills me up with his cum; fucks me till I’m a sloppy sobbing mess. Ah, that’d be a hell of a Christmas present.”

He trailed off to smile fondly as his friends argued about machinery safety, mainly if it was acceptable for Tony to plug in the part he’d just cut off the gun to see what happens.

“I could wear something cute. A white silk negligee and lace garters, or maybe something in leather. Or both. I bet some blue girly panties and thick leather straps to hold me tied down would look pretty adorable too. I know you like red Tony, so maybe a pair of six inch spiked and glossy red heels and black stockings would be better.” He shifted, rubbing a hand over his trapped dick and shuddering at the dull throbbing pleasure.

“Christ I could jack off right here and now, I’m so hard. And wet, wouldn’t even need any lube. If it wasn’t for Bruce’s lab rules about foreign liquids I’d only need a few quick hand jerks and I’d be making a mess all over myself. Although.” Steve thoughtfully studied Tony for a moment. “Your jeans aren’t too dirty. I could straddle your thigh and rub off. Suppose I could even clean up the resulting mess with my mouth if you’d like; lick my own cum off your leg and stomach and make the loveliest noises just for you.”

There was a computerized beep and both men turned to debate the results that was currently streaming across the screen.

Bruce frowned and leaned back, scratching at his nose as he glanced over to where Steve was sitting, he looked a bit surprised to see him still there. He nudged Tony who stopped mid mumble to look over at Bruce who motioned towards Steve.

Tony blinked. “What. What? Steve? Did you say something?”

Steve grinned, bright and amused.

“Nope. Notta’ thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. :]


End file.
